


Crazy in Love

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat was crazy for Tommy, yet he was the only one who couldn't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love




End file.
